


Forged by the Fire Nation

by TheReviewGuest



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewGuest/pseuds/TheReviewGuest
Summary: Made for suzukibluThe conversation I believe takes place between Iroh and Song's Mother in 'Made in the Earth Kingdom'.Please go read the original three stories, or you may not understand what's happening.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Song/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & song's mother
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Forged by the Fire Nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [never give up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922933) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> I wrote this immediately after reading the 'Read the Inscription' series. Three short, wonderfully crafted stories, the last of which is a beautiful and heart-rending conclusion to the series. I want so much more, it hurts.
> 
> Please, PLEASE, go give some love to the original author, to whom I've dedicated this work. Their page should be up above.

Forged In The Fire Nation

Iroh sighed very heavily, eyes not leaving his nephew for even a second. His eyes watered, less from his unblinking gaze and more from distress and joy at having finally found the lost boy. He could feel the steely glare of the Earth Kingdom woman who stood beside him, unflinching as his own but with none of the kind sentiment.

He finally tore his eyes away from Zuko, regarding the woman who had cared for his nephew.

“Perhaps,” He said calmly, “You should join me inside?”

She did not respond verbally, instead giving a silent nod and waiting for him to make the first move. Iroh obliged her and stepped into the barn.

“I must again thank you for what you have done-“ Iroh began, turning to face her.

“I did not do it for you.”

She was quite the woman, Iroh could plainly see. Perhaps in another life, they could have met on friendlier turns. He was quite certain that she could have enjoyed a nice cup of Ginseng.

“And I do not thank you for myself,” Iroh said diplomatically. “That boy means more to me than my own life.”

“Then you know he wouldn’t be safe in the Fire Nation!” She spat, venom finally flaring on her tongue. The pleasant demeanor she had displayed in front of the other Fire Nation soldiers melted away to reveal her rage. a mother’s rage, He thought idly. “Who could do that to a child, a boy no older than thirteen! If I got my hands on the bas-“

“Believe me, were it not for the absolute chaos and destruction that would follow, I would have destroyed the man myself.”

Song’s Mother blinked, unflinching at Iroh’s uncharacteristic words.

“Who was it?” She asked, her tone implying that she was not asking, rather demanding answers.

Iroh hesitated. This woman was strong willed, steely eyed, and extremely caring. A beautiful combination of attributes that made their circumstances even more unfortunate. Giving her the information that she desired could very likely put her, as well as her child at risk. But something told Iroh the Mother would not give Zuko up without good reason.

Or a fight.

“It was his Father.” Iroh closed his eyes. “My brother. He took the boy’s face in his hands, and seared that mark into his face. All in the name of teaching him respect.”

A pale, small woman stood before him, trembling with the rage that only a Mother could know. Her hands clenched and unclenched, and for such a thin person, Iroh thought, she was quite intimidating.

“How could anyone do that to their son?”

“I do not know,” Iroh turned away, gazing down at the hay-littered ground. “Nor do I wish to. I loved my own son more than life itself. Losing him destroyed me, and revealed to me the folly of this war. The sins of my people.” He did not dare look at her, his shame too great. “You must understand that Zuko will never be safe with you. He will draw danger like a gator-moth to a flame.”

“How could he possibly be any safer in the Fire Nation?!”

“He would not.” Iroh stated, finally turning back to the woman. “Which is why I will not return him there.”

Silence- then, “Where would you go?”

“I am not sure. I have heard that the south is lovely this time of year. The Fire Navy presence will be lessened there, and those that remain will not recognize an old man and a scarred child.” He sighed. “I assure you, madam, the boy’s safety is my only priority. I will not allow him to come to harm again.”

The woman’s teeth ground together, and she shook with anger and fear. Her eyes were closed tightly, as if to block out the very reality around her.

“Who is he?”

Iroh did not answer.

“Who would take a child’s name from them? Tell them that they were worthless, dishonorable? What child should even know the _meaning_ of the word?!” Her rage was a deep-seated one. Something that had lay dormant under the kind and gentile manner of a Mother and a healer. The Dragon of the West knew such feelings coming from so kindly a woman to be tragic indeed. “What could a child do that the Shu-damned _Fire Sages_ struck his name from the record?!”

Ah, so she had heard Zuko. The boy was so honest, so pure. His own rage threatened to surface as he remembered the innocence Ozai had stolen away from the sweet child Iroh had known.

“The Fire Lord.” Iroh conceded, his resolve to spare the woman from the truth waning. “His Father.”

Song’s Mother stilled. Her head turned slowly, deliberately towards the barn door, and Iroh closed his eyes, waiting for the condemnation.

Silence prevailed within the small barn for a moment, before a small, broken:

“ _He’s just a boy_.”

Iroh nodded, his eyes remaining shut. “Which is why I must take him where his Father will never find him- Prince Zuko’s legacy is one of both destruction and greatness. So much of his my Father’s line exists within him, but so much of his Mother does as well.”

He debates his next words, but decides them to be necessary.

“His Great-Grandfather was Avatar Roku.”

A startled gasp shot out of the woman’s lungs, and tears sprung from her eyes.

“I’ve no doubt that the boy is destined for greatness, whatever path he takes. But I must keep him from the Fire Lord’s influence, no matter the cost. Ozai would _destroy_ him. Whether in body or mind matters little.”

Silence once again settled between them. Iroh opened his eyes, and gazed out at the traumatized boy.

He stood before the girl, Song, his hands in hers. She was squeezing as tightly as a small girl could, and in an instant, her head shot forward to capture the boy’s lips in a kiss.

Iroh smiled.

When he glanced, at the girl’s mother, he found that she was as well.

“Take care of him,” She whispered. “He needs so much love.”

Iroh nodded. “I will give him every ounce of the love that exists within this withered old man.”

She turned towards him. “If I find out that you’ve hurt him-“

“Then you will have to find me before I fall on my own blade.”


End file.
